Royal Pains
by HelizabethAllen
Summary: Cuatro chicos, de cuatro diferentes lugares, son agregados a uno de los institutos más importantes del Reino de Arendelle. Esos cuatro chicos, con el tiempo, se hacen grandes amigos, hasta que dos chicos son agregados. Uno se empeña por destruir a la chica, y ella busca la felicidad en manos de un chico con una relación.
1. Chapter 1

Cuatro chicos, de cuatro diferentes lugares, son agregados a uno de los institutos más importantes del Reino de Arendelle.

Contra sus voluntades, asisten y son presentados en frente de más de mil estudiantes.

—¡Bienvenidos, iniciados!— anuncia la directora, entusiasta, dando pequeños brinquitos —se preguntarán por qué los han traído aquí.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron.

—Como sabrán, este instituto es el mayor de Arendelle. No, no sólo de Arendelle, sino de todos las cinco tierras— Pausó —Sus padres los enviaron aquí para mejorar sus habilidades. Tanto manuales como mentales. En este lugar, lo importante es ser el mejor. Serán asignados a habitaciones con compañeros de su mismo sexo. Para que no haya problemas, claro— dijo, enarcando una ceja y guiñando el ojo —Esperamos disfruten su estancia—. Concluyó.

Sonó la alarma de clases. Cada alumno se dirigió a sus respectivos salones.

Pero, los cuatro chicos, esperaban en el centro del gran salón del Instituto para que les dieran a conocer a sus compañeros y habitaciones.

—¡Hola!— gritó una chica, acercándoseles. Cabello rubio, flequillo cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, y realmente guapa. —Soy Astrid Hofferson. Encantada de conocerles. Se me ha enviado para un pequeño cuestionario y asignarles las habitaciones— continuó —¿Cuáles son sus nombres, habilidades y familiares?

Un chico alto, de cabello blanco, y con una vara de madera en forma de signo de interrogación más alta que él, respondió primero.

—Mi nombre es Jack Frost. ¿Mi familia? No lo sé. Los perdí. Sólo quedo yo. El viento me ha traído. Puedo controlar la nieve, hielo y viento. También, por cierto, soy inmortal—. Dijo, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, quieres sólo dos de ellos giraron los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Merida. Merida DunBroch— cabello rojizo, ondulado, despeinado, pecas y un vestido roto. —Hermana de tres pequeños diablillos. Hija del Rey y la Reina de una pequeña tierra, no muy lejos de aquí. Arco y flecha.

—Muy bien…— decía, anotando todo en un pequeño cuaderno —¿Y ustedes dos?— dijo, señalando con la pluma a los últimos que quedaban.

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Entrenador de dragones. Nada más—. Chico guapo, fuerte, cabello medio rizado, pecoso y una armadura.

—Rapunzel Corona...— pausó, tímida —Mis padres son los Reyes de Corona. ¿Habilidades? Pintura, repostería, costura y... supongo que sólo eso—. Su cabello era largo, hermoso. Ojos color verde y manos eran tan delicadas como ella.

—¡Genial! Mérida y Rapunzel estarán juntas, pues no quedan más compañeros disponibles—. Al escuchar eso, las chicas quedaron aliviadas, y se emitieron una sonrisa. —Jack con Hiccup. Pronto un nuevo chico ingresará, y estará con ustedes. Mañana se les asignarán las clases—. Emitió una sonrisa y se marchó. Pero no sin antes dar las llaves de sus tan esperadas habitaciones.

El Instituto estaba dividido en dos: chicos y chicas.

Ambos sexos no se podían juntar en horas fuera de clase, pues era éticamente incorrecto. Tiempo atrás habían sorprendido a unos chicos haciendo el amor, y los expulsaron. Llevando vergüenza a su familia por largo, largo tiempo.

Era un mismo castillo, con una división en el medio con una tarima de cristal.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, charlando entre sí. Oh al menos… la mayoría.

Hiccup le hablaba a Jack, quien maravillado observaba detenimiento a Rapunzel. Sin más, el chico corrió hacía ella, y al alcanzarla, le agarró el hombro. La chica volteó.

—Hey, hola— dijo Jack.

—¡Hola! ¿No es este lugar asombroso?— preguntó, observando el techo y los alrededores.

—Sí… Pero no tanto como tú.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Crees que con esa frase tan trillada podrás conquistarme?—Rió, colocando una mano en su boca.

—Supongo… ¿No lo hice?

—No.

—Bueno… ¿A qué hora estás libre mañana?

—¿Tú no te rindes, verdad?— enarcó una ceja —Posiblemente a las 08:00—. Sonrió.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Éste será un minific, pues no creo que lleve más de 20 capítulos. Por el momento llevo escritos 6, y los subiré dos días a la semana; pronto diré cuáles. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Astrid (quien fue la primera en leerlo y pensé en ella mucho en la parte de las preguntas) por, pues, leerlo y que le haya gustado tanto. ¡Espero a ustedes también! Recuerden unirse a mi grupo en Facebook y seguirme en mi Tumblr "personal": groups/ElizabethVMStories/ ¡Nos leemos después!


	2. Capítulo 2

—¡Rapunzel!— gritó la chica de cabellos alborotados —¡Rapunzel! ¿Dónde mierda estás? ¡Llegaremos tarde a la asignación!— decía, al tiempo que agarraba las cosas esenciales.

—¡En camino!— exclamó alegre.

No podía dejar de pesar que hoy, en la noche, se encontraría con él… con el chico que apenas conocía, pero al momento en que lo vio, se dio cuenta de que sería el gran amor de su vida.

—¡Rápido!— gritó Merida, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, pero luego se detuvo —No, no, no. Por las escaleras no. Tardaremos demasiado… ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no bajamos por la ventana? Ya sabes… por tu cabello—. Sugirió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con emoción.

Rapunzel rodó los ojos. Sin otra opción, accedió.

Entraron rápido al salón, dónde 90 chicas más estaban sentadas en una especie de tarima de madera. Enfrente de los asientos, por supuesto, había mesas, en fila hacía abajo, tan largas como la cola de un dragón.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde, profesora—. Dijo Rapunzel, tímida.

—No hay problema—. Dijo con amabilidad.

La profesora, también conocida como Toothiana, era la más dulce del Instituto. Con cuerpo y alas de colibrí, que revoloteaban sin parar. Sus ojos color uva resplandecían cada vez que decía algo.

—Bien…— inició —Hoy se les asignarán las clases, como bien sabrán. Astrid me ha informado de las habilidades de las nuevas chicas, así que…— dijo, al tiempo que revisaba un papel con todos los nombres y habilidades. —Coraline: cacería. Katherine: escritura…— y así, hasta llegar a las dos nuevas chicas. —Merida: tiro al blanco y cacería, y Rapunzel… Oh… esto es inusual…

—¿Q-qué pasa, profesora?— preguntó la chica de los largos cabellos.

—Se te han asignado más de dos clases…— contestó.

Todas las chicas se observaron entre sí, y luego vieron con odio a aquella chica de las tres asignaturas. Normalmente las chicas tendrían un promedio de dos clases.

—¿Eso es malo?— preguntó Merida.

—¡Es excelente!— dijo —Las pequeñas Hadas les entregarán los papeles de las clases. Horarios y ubicación. Nos vemos pronto—. Y sin más, se fue.

—

Más tarde, Rapunzel cepillaba parte de su cabello y se vestía para la hora esperada. Un vestido de tonos rojos con cobre en la cintura. Mangas largas que colgaban delicadamente de sus brazos- Marcaba perfectamente sus caderas y realzaba el color de sus ojos. Nada parecido a lo que usaba habitualmente; era sólo para ocasiones especiales.

—Hey, hola.

Rapunzel, exaltada, gritó.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?— preguntó ella, acercándosele y cerrando la ventana por la que el chico se asomaba —¿No se supone que los chicos no deben estar en esta zona?

—Sí, se supone… Pero estoy dispuesto a romper las reglas por ti—. Respondió.

—¿Amas usar clichés, no es así?

—Supongo—. Dijo, sonriente, a la vez que se acercaba con cautela hacía ella. —Estás hermosa.

—Gracias—. Sintió la sangre subir por sus mejillas.

—Bueno, ¿lista para salir?

—¡Claro!—. Saltó de emoción.

—

Llegaron a una pequeña colina, donde la vista era fascinante. Se alcanzaba a observar el lago, y los venados bebiendo de él. También, muy borrosa pero visible, la tierra donde Rapunzel provenía.

El lugar estaba repleto de copos de nieve. Las ramas de los árboles habían sido adornadas con pequeñas y hermosas estalactitas.

—No pensé que fueras el tipo de chico que se esmerara en una cita—. Dijo, asombrándose por tan hermosa decoración.

—No soy cualquier chico, Rapunzel—. Contestó, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a sentarse.

La Luna brillaba, enorme y hermosa. El viento soplaba y atraía pequeñas hojas, dando giros en el aire.

—Espero te guste la comida— y sacó de una canasta parte de un pavo.

—Soy vegetariana…— dijo, apenada.

—Oh, no hay problema. De todos modos, es falso—. Contestó, lanzando el pavo por encima de su hombro.

—Oh…— rio —Entonces… ¿qué es real?

—Nuestro amor.

—Mhm, ya veo… ¿Así que te esmeraste por la decoración para nada?

—No para nada. Quisiera darte esto…— Jack alzó su vara, hizo un giro en el césped, y mágicamente apareció una corona; una corona de copos de nieve.

—Vaya, ¡es hermosa! Muchas gracias— y lo abrazó. Al separase de él, ella esbozó una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, lo besó.

—

—No pensé que tuvieras experiencia—. Dijo Rapunzel, desabotonando su vestido y entrando a la habitación de Jack, al tiempo en que rozaban sus labios.

—No la tengo—. Contestó —El don es natural.

Ambos rieron.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, en los reviews leí dos preguntas sobre si este FanFic es Jackunzel o Jelsa. La respuesta está en este capítulo(:_

* * *

POV Rapunzel.

El sol se asomaba ligeramente por la ventana, acariciando mi rostro.

Una mano, fría y fuerte, acarició mi cabello. Me volví.

—Buenos días—. Dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Buenos días—. Respondí.

Mi corazón estaba lleno de gozo. Traté de ocultarlo, pero sé muy bien que no soy buena ocultando emociones. Sonreí ampliamente y él rozó mi mejilla con su mano.

Nuestras bocas se toparon, marcando un silencio en la habitación.

—La noche fue maravillosa—. Reí.

—Sí—. Respondió, volviendo a unos nuestros labios.

—Pero me tengo que ir— dije —Merida ha de estar muy preocupada, y me matará si le hago llegar tarde a clases.

—Yo también me tengo que ir; Hiccup llegará en cualquier momento, y le dije que iba a pasar la noche fuera.

—Estuviste fuera—. Le recordé.

—La mayor parte de la noche— respondió —Yo no tenía planeado pasar de esa manera la noche contigo.

—Oh, por supuesto que no—. Dije sarcástica, uniendo mis cejas y negando con la cabeza.

Él rio.

—Tengo que irme. Ya. Me meteré en problemas—. Dije. Al momento me levanté, recogí mi vestido y me lo puse lo más rápido que pude.

—Espera— dijo antes de que yo abriera la puerta. Me volteé y me besó.

Sus labios eran una poción de veneno.

—Nos vemos—. Dije, sonriente.

* * *

Llegué a mi habitación compartida. Aparentemente, ya no había nadie.

—Mjm—. Carraspeó, sentada en la orilla de la cama, cruzada de brazos.

«_Mierda_»Pensé —Oh, ¡hola, Merida!

Sonrió sarcásticamente. —Debías estar acá hace…— miró el reloj de piso colocado en una esquina de la habitación —oh, ¡siete horas! ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?

—Yo… estaba… estudiando—. Mentí. Yo no era buena mintiendo, así que me descubriría.

Pasé mi mano izquierda a la nuca.

—El cuerpo humano, supongo—. Dijo.

«_Carajo_»

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?— Dije, firme. Merida asintió —Bueno, sí, estaba con Jack—. Me miró sorprendida. Al parecer lo que ella había dicho fue una broma.

«_Carajo_» Repetí.

—Vaya…— pausó dramáticamente, levantándose de la cama y recargándose en la pared, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. —¡Hiciste el amor con él!— brincó de felicidad.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo codiciado que él es aquí? — sonrió, volviéndose a sentar, abrazando sus piernas.

—Sólo lleva aquí tres días. Como nosotras—. Respondí.

—Eso no lo hace menos codiciado—. Seguía riendo.

—Basta, ¿quieres? Sólo fue una noche. Una simple noche—. Traté de ahogar mi felicidad.

—_Jack y Punzie bajo un árbol… ¡Besándose!_— Cantaba.

Bufé.

—Tengo que ir a clase. Si deseas puedes quedarte aquí… imaginando como pasó todo—. Chantajeé.

—Claro que no—. Saltó de la cama, agarró su arco y flechas, y salió brincando de la habitación.

* * *

A mitad del gran salón, la directora, junto con otros profesores, dieron un anuncio.

—¡Hola a todos!— Dijo eufórica la directora.

—Lamentamos atrasarlos a sus clases, pero es importante—. Mencionó Toothiana. —Se agregarán al programa dos chicas más.

Todos se observaban, preguntándose: «¿a nosotros qué mierda nos importa?»

—No se trata de sólo dos chicas. Son muy especiales, y a la vez peligrosas. Así que, cuando ellas lleguen, traten de no hacerles enojar—. Mencionó. —Sus nombres son Elsa y Anna. Sus padres, el Rey y Rina de Arendelle, como a todos ustedes, las inscribieron para mejorar sus habilidades.

Silencio sepulcral.

—Bien… Eso es todo. Por favor, sean amables—. Y se marcharon.

Merida y yo nos despedimos, antes de ingresar a nuestras clases. Yo corría emocionada por el primer día. Pero, como toda criatura, tenía mis preocupaciones. No podía evitar pensar en cómo serían todos, si yo les agradaría o si haría más amigos.

Mis pensamientos me distrajeron tanto que, cuando salí de ellos, ya estaba en la entrada del salón. Todos me veían extraño.

—¿Ella que hará aquí? ¿Trenzará su cabello? —Escuché decir al fondo del salón. Agarré una bocanada de aire, y empecé a sentir la sangre subir por mis mejillas.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido como de una campana, y todos se volvieron al frente.

Un señor, no muy alto y con un atuendo que parecía pijama de color dorado, se acercó a mí, flotando, sin decir nada; sólo sonreía y me llevaba a mi puesto. Sobre su cabeza aparecían signos que se desvanecían como arena. Y eso era: arena. Hace tiempo había estudiado sobre signos, y, por lo que pude entender, me dio la bienvenida.

* * *

POV Narrador.

Dos chicas de apariencia elegante, con la directora a su lado, se adentraban al Instituto.

—Este lugar es hermoso—. Comentó una de las dos chicas, con sus manos entrelazadas delante de suyo.

Tenía cabello blanco, ojos azules como el cielo, piel de porcelana. Vestía un vestido azul nocturno, con dorado en las caderas.

—Elsa, ¡mira esa pintura! ¿Quién crees que la haya hecho?—Preguntó su hermana, señalando a la pintura, curiosa y alegre. Era igual a su hermana, pero con el cabello rojizo.

—Ustedes dos estarán juntas en una habitación especial, ubicada al este del castillo, donde ustedes estarán apartadas de la sociedad—. Pausó —No se les permite salir de ahí a menos si es una reunión, o emergencia. Ordenes de sus padres—. Aclaró, seria —Esperamos disfruten su estancia. Dentro de dos días iniciarán clases.

—De acuerdo—. Contestaron las dos.

—No se hay felicidad si no puedes salir—.Dijo la pelirroja, ahogando un sollozo.

—Me he acostumbrado al exilio—. Replicó su hermana.

Ellas dos habían sido enviadas a más de cinco reinos, con el propósito de protegerlas de sus poderes. Todos los intentos fracasaron. Causaban pánico y desastres. El Rey del último reino, desesperado por todo lo que ellas habían causado, le aviso los padres de ellas que, en su reino natal, había una Institución donde ellas, y todos los demás, estarían a salvo. Así que las enviaron de vuelta.

El chico de cabellos blancos paseaba por los pasillos del castillo/instituto. Congelando todo a su paso. Divirtiéndose por romper las reglas. Iba a saltar por una de las ventanas, pero se distrajo observando a aquella chica idéntica a él, con su hermana. Curioso, las siguió hasta su habitación, donde logró ver los poderes de una de las dos chicas.

—Telequinesis—. Susurró, asombrado. Tratando de divisar a su compañera, un rayo de hielo golpeó la ventana donde se encontraba. —¿Yo he hecho esto?— preguntó, observando aquella hermosa obra de arte.

—¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí?

* * *

_Bueno, espero disfruten leyéndolo como yo disfruté escribirlo nwn. Quiero aclarar que mis OTP'S con Jelsa y Jackunzel (además de Merricup. Pronto se verá más de ellos dos). Mi grupo de Facebook se encuentra en la descripción del capítulo anterior. La próxima actualización será el miércoles o jueves(: así que... ¡nos leemos luego!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola, queridos lectores! Lamento no haber podido actualizar cuando lo prometí:( de ahora en adelante sólo diré que actualizaré los fines de semana, o antes, no lo sé. Pero no aseguraré el día._

* * *

—¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí?— Repitió, insistente, mirándolo con odio.

El chico tragó saliva. No había estado presenta en el anuncio del día, por lo tanto no sabía con precisión si esa chica lo lastimaría o no. —Yo… yo…— Titubeaba.

La chica de los cabellos blancos lo haló de la sudadera, adentrándolo a la habitación.

—Responde. ¡Responde!— Gritaba, alzando su mano, a punto de lanzar un rayo de hielo al rostro del chico.

—Jack… Jack Frost…— Respondió por fin, observando los ojos azules de la chica.

Ella lo soltó, haciendo, al caer, el ruido de un golpe seco contra la madera.

Él se tocó el hombro, gimiendo de dolor.

—Elsa…— Su hermana se acercó, corriendo, para luego acariciarle el hombro. —Todo está bien…— le susurró.

—Mis disculpas—. Decía él, incorporándose torpemente. —No fue mi intención.

—Claro que no. Ni la volverá a ser—. Exclamó Elsa. Firme y seria.

—Bien. Creo que me voy—. Trataba de no caerse con cada paso que daba —Fue un placer conocerlas—. Y se inclinó delicadamente, en modo de reverencia, antes de salir volando por la ventana.

—¡No, espera!—. Gritó Anna.

Su hermana le miró con confusión.

Jack se volvió.

—Tal vez te gustaría… ¿Salir?— Preguntaba, tímida, alzando los hombros.

—¡Anna!— gritó Elsa. No confiaba en nadie. Ni siquiera en ella misma. No podía conocer a alguien sin preguntarse si era bueno, y si no era, tenía miedo de lastimarlo o ser lastimada.

Su hermana, por el contrario, era extrovertida, directa y cariñosa. Siempre alentando a su hermana y cuidando de ella.

Jack rio —Claro. ¿Cuán—?— Anna le interrumpió.

—Mañana. Al final de la primera clase. En el jardín trasero.

—Bien—. Respondió, un tanto incómodo por la situación.

—Bien—. Sonrió ampliamente.

Y el chico salió por la ventana.

Una vez que el chico se había ido, Elsa suspiró, para luego decir —Hermana, no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero… ¿¡Acaso te volviste loca?! ¡Puede ser un psicópata!

—Si lo fuera, no estaría en este Instituto, Elsa. Estaría en el de las Islas del Sur—. Dijo, regalándole una sonrisa. —Voy a salir con él, quieras, o no.

* * *

Al final de la primera clase, Anna se dispuso a llegar puntual al lugar donde había acordado con aquel chico. Su intención, desde el principio, nunca fue salir con él en plan de cita. Quería arreglar una que otra cosa.

Cuando se encontró en el jardín, miró atenta a cada persona, hasta que lo divisó, y sus ojos brillaron de alegría—¡Hey, Jack!— Gritó, corriendo hacia él saludándolo con el brazo.

—¡Hola!...

—Anna—. Le dijo.

—¡Hola, Anna!—. Le dio un incómodo y rápido abrazo.

—Mira… No quiero que creas que quiero ser tu novia o algo parecido…— empezó a decir. Él frunció el ceño. —Quiero decir… no digo que no seas guapo, lo eres, y mucho pero… Bien, bien—. Tomó una bocanada de aire —Quiero que salgas con mi hermana—. Dijo, sin más.

—¿Que tú quieres que yo qué?— Abrió los ojos como platos —Tal vez sólo la haya visto una vez en mi vida, pero estoy completamente seguro de que yo no le simpatizo.

—Aprenderá a amarte—. Respondió, sonriente. —No pude evitar leer tu expediente, así que…

—¿¡Qué tú qué?!— No pudo evitar gritar; haciendo que todo mundo se volviera a verlo. —Estoy hablando con una psicópata—. Susurró, nervioso, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Anna rio —Sé que puedes controlar el hielo, nieve y viento. Mi hermana igual. Bueno… sólo los primeros dos.

—Ah, ya veo. Sí, sí…— Se puso un dedo en los labios y mirando hacia la nada, fingiendo en pensar aceptar la oferta. —Eso nunca pasará. Adiós—. Dijo, flexionando las rodillas para elevarse, una vez que lo hizo, Anna lo haló del pie.

—Jack, mi hermana tiene el corazón destrozado. Su exnovio, un hijo de puta, la engañó. Dice que no quiere, por el momento, una relación. Pero sé que siente lo contrario… Jack, necesita amar de nuevo, y tú serías un perfecto candidato para ella. Y lo digo enserio, leí tu expediente—. Decía, con ojos suplicantes, reflejando lo triste que en verdad estaba por su hermana.

Suspiró —Seré su amigo, nada más. Tengo novia, y no quiero meterme en problemas. No dudo que tu hermana sea maravillosa, en verdad que no, pero sólo como amigos. ¿Aceptas la oferta?— preguntó.

—Con eso me basta—. Dijo, haciendo un gesto de franca satisfacción —Gracias, Jack. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —. Le sonrió, y corrió de vuelta al interior del castillo.

* * *

El chico de los cabellos blancos fue hacía la habitación de Rapunzel, donde, por accidente, logró verle desnuda, para luego colocarse la pijama.

—Hola—. Dijo él.

—¡Maldita sea!— gritó, colocando su mano derecha en el pecho —¿Por qué siempre haz de asustarme cuando vienes?— Rio.

El chico se le acercó con cuidado, soltando su cayado, haciendo que parte del piso de madera se congelara.

La agarró por la cintura y unió sus labios con un beso. Trató de quitarle su pequeño camisón, y ella, luchaba con sus pantalones.

—¿Y Merida? — Recordó jadeando, pero sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—No vendrá en un largo rato— le respondió Rapunzel, sonriendo ampliamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Jack no podía evitar pensar en aquella chica. Sus ojos, azules, hermosos y tristes, penetraron su alma. Se sentía un tanto identificado con ella. A los dos se les había arrebatado la oportunidad de tener una familia.

—Jack. ¡Jackson!— Exclamó Rapunzel, haciendo que Jack saliera de sus pensamientos de un brinco.

Carraspeó —¿Sí?

—Me tengo que ir a clases—. Lo besó —Estaré aquí a las 09:00. Te amo—. Dijo, y partió.

«_"Te amo"._» Primera vez en más de 300 años que alguien le decía esa palabra. Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez bastante confundido.

También amaba a Rapunzel, pero Elsa había robado su corazón, mente y alma. De una extraña y hermosa manera.

Soltó un gemido de desesperación, agarró la almohada a su lado y siguió gritando en ella.

* * *

_He tratado de escribir capítulos más largos. Creo que se disfruta más así. He tratado de encontrar a alguien que me ayude a hacer FanArts para que se den una mejor idea de cómo pienso la historia, pero es un poco difícil... Ya veré qué hago. ¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
